Change of Heart (Rewrite)
by ChaoticLabyrinth
Summary: After losing his family, Kaname has closed off his heart. But when Cross suddenly brings home a child, how will Kaname react? Will the little silver-haired boy be able to fix Kaname's heart? Parental(ish) figure!Kaname/Child!Zero (Rated M just in case of violence).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello people! As promised I am rewriting both of my stories so that they are not as rushed and hopefully improved. Please give me feedback as to how I am doing so far so that I can address any problems the stories might have :D

Warnings: blood, possible foul language, possible grammar issues

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 1

Headmaster Cross had always thought himself to be a loving, protective father to each and every one of the students in his school. Cross made sure each one was safe regardless of their species. It was why he had created the school in the first place. It was a new way of life for humans and vampires alike. His school, Cross Academy, was created to prove coexistence between the two species was possible without bloodshed. Of course coexistence didn't happen overnight, so Cross had the two separated for now. The Sun dorms, which housed the day class, were for the humans who were oblivious to the vampires' existence and thought of the Night class as excelling, beautiful students. And the Moon dorms, which housed the night class, were for the vampires and their pureblood leader who were practicing abstinence from blood in the form of a substitute blood pill.

Cross made it his business to look into each of his student's daily lives to ensure their happiness, and so far only one student greatly worried him. Kaname Kuran, the pureblood leader of the Night class, was a special case that required Cross's full attention.

At a young age, age the responsibility of Kaname's birthright weighed down on his small shoulders. The prince of vampires was required to act and speak a certain way to uphold his family's honor. Kaname, being the ever proud child he was, held his head up high and gracefully glided through trial upon trial, leading his fellow vampires with class. His parent's had been so proud of their little boy, especially when he proved to be an even greater brother.

Kaname and his parents were graced with a sweet, little girl, and upon seeing his little sister for the first time, Kaname vowed to protect her. Though his darling sister, Yuki, was kept in an underground living space all of her life in order to keep her safe, Yuki continued to be so happy and kind. It made Kaname both sad and happy.

Unfortunately, it was not to last. On one fateful night, Kaname's parents were brutally murdered and his sister taken. Kaname's heart was broken as he watched his uncle, Rido, strike his parents down in a mad haze. Kaname had tried to fight back, but was not fast enough to get to Rido before Rido grabbed his precious sister in his arms and took off into the night.

Cross shuddered when he thought about how he had opened his door that night to see a bloodied Kaname on his doorstep. Cross had been in the middle of filling out the necessary paperwork to begin enrolling more students into his school when he had heard the knocking. It broke Cross's heart to hear about the tragic deaths of his old friends who had helped him get the school up and running. It was worse when Kaname explained how Rido had not only killed his sister and brother, but had also kidnapped his young niece. Upon Kaname's request, Cross enrolled him into the school, and allowed Kaname to come and go as he pleased in search of his sister.

It had taken a few months before Kaname finally found a clue to his sister's location, and upon arrival what was left of Kaname's heart that was held together by the hope of his sister coming back to him shattered. In a warehouse, in the town almost next to where he used to live, was a massive amount of blood, and not just anyone's blood…Yuki's blood.

Kaname could smell it. His dear, sweet little sister's blood covered the warehouse completely. Kaname had ventured further into the warehouse to find his worst nightmare come true. There. In the corner, was the small, broken body of his beloved sister, the last of his family. Kaname broke down, and vowed absolute revenge on his deranged uncle. And for many months after, Kaname mourned. As time went on, one by one Kaname switched off most of his emotions. Kaname continued to act as he was expected to. He did his duty as one of the last remaining Kurans, but there was no longer any happiness or love.

Cross truly believed that if Rido hadn't still been alive, Kaname would have taken his life then and there. Killing Rido had become Kaname's purpose in life.

Cross laid his head on the desk in front of him and sighed deeply. He had been grateful when Kaname had decided to help Cross with his and Kaname's parent's dream of coexistence, but there was no emotion in it, only a duty to honor his parent's wishes. Cross pouted. He had done everything he could to try and draw out some emotion on that stoic face. Cross had even resorted to some really crazy antics that had eventually become more of a habit than anything else. Cross nodded to himself, he was just going to have to put more effort into making Kaname smile.

Cross sighed again as his stomach growled loudly. All this stress was making him hungry. Grudgingly, Cross got up from his desk and went to his kitchen fridge. Cross's face dropped when he found there was hardly anything edible inside. His shoulders slumped as he found that the contents of his fridge would not be enough to satisfy his insatiable stomach.

Cross pondered the last time he went shopping. He hadn't been able to go in a while between paperwork and worrying over his students' wellbeing. Cross let his head bang against the door of the fridge. He couldn't just leave his school unattended. He repeatedly began to bang his head trying to think of what to do.

"Having trouble, Cross?"

Cross jumped and swiftly turned around to see Kaname leaning against doorway. Cross let out a breath of relief.

"Kaname-chan~! Don't scare me like that!" Cross whined. Kaname raised a perfect eyebrow as he looked the headmaster over.

"What exactly are you doing?" Kaname inquired, giving a pointed look at the innocent yet abused fridge.

"Oh, Kaname-chan! It's so horrible! I am going to die~!" Cross dramatically fell to his knees with tears in his eyes before flinging himself towards the vampire and wrapping his arms around Kaname's knees. "There is no food whatsoever in that horrible ice box, and I am starving! Please help me, Kana-chan! I am begging you!" Cross wailed dramatically. Kaname just stared at him like he was completely stupid (which was most likely the case).

"And just what are you expecting me to do, Cross-san?"

Cross looked up at Kaname with his teary eyes, giving his pleading look.

"Could you please watch over the children for an hour? I just need to go shopping to restock on food. Please~?!" Cross gave Kaname his own version of puppy eyes. Honestly, it was a sad attempt, but Kaname had come to the Chairman's house in need of a break. Not from his paperwork. Not from his heavy duty as a pureblood. But a break from Aidou.

Kaname had just recently come across Aidou's "collection". A room full of items Kaname had broken with his powers was not something Kaname had been expecting when he was going through the spare rooms in the Moon dorm in search of the so called genius. After Kaname personally made Aidou get rid of each and every last one of the items in the room, Aidou had begun following him like a lost puppy, even more than usual.

Kaname was unsure of the reason for this, but honestly, Kaname needed a break, and Cross was offering the perfect opportunity to relax and get away from the night class for an hour. Kaname looked over to Cross's watery eyes and nodded his head in approval.

"But for one hour, Cross. Just one hour."

That was all the headmaster needed to hear before attempting to glomp the crap out of Kaname, but due to the pureblood vampire's reflexes he missed and smashed into the wall instead. It was a common occurrence and by now the attempted tackling had been an expected action. Cross, ever the resilient one, immediately hopped back up.

"Thank you so~ much, Kana-chan! I will never forget this!" Cross shouted gleefully while he practically ran out of the room to get to his car. Kaname just stared after him and shook his head. He would never be able to understand that man.

* * *

A/N: Alright people, this was your teaser for the rewrite. (I say this because I have no idea when I will be able to update with the next chapter.) **Fair warning**, it could take up to 2 weeks or more before I update again. Finals are coming up, and honestly I shouldn't have written this. Oh well.

I want to take up this line to thank everyone who supported me throughout my first 2 stories. It means a lot. Especially, when I see the errors I made when rereading them hehehe.

Please let me know how this rewrite is going. I apologize that the next update will probably take a while, but I have been really excited to rewrite these stories and wanted to see if I had any supporters for the rewrites. (No one really answers my profile questions when I post them lol)

Anyways, Please review :D


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok. Now I am a glutton for punishment, but I decided to write another chapter. I worked on this even though I shouldn't. So, here is a fast update that almost never was.

Disclaimer: (Are these really necessary?) I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 2

Cross was practically skipping by the time he left the store. He had gotten a ton of snacks, meat, milk, and other little treats that were probably not the healthiest of choices. Cross couldn't wait to sink his teeth into the chicken he had gotten on discount. He vaguely wondered if Kaname would like to have some of his homemade chicken. He just couldn't wait to try out the assortment of spices he had bought along with the meat, and he was sure that once Kaname got a whiff of his cooking Kaname would have to stay and try some.

A wide grin spread across his face at the thought. All he had to do now was get back and start cooking. Now. Where did he park his car?

Cross stopped skipping as he realized he didn't know where he was. His daydreaming about delicious food seemed to have caused him to walk off in a random direction, rather than to the parking lot. Cross felt like smacking himself for not paying enough attention..._again._ As he looked closer at the street signs, he realized he had walked himself straight into the bad part of town. Cross normally avoided this area because of all the bad rumors going around about it.

Cross quickly glanced around, getting nervous now that he partially knew where he was. Cross decided it was best to try to make his way back rather than linger. He hugged his treats closer to his body as he cautiously retraced his steps back towards the store.

It seemed kind of silly to be so scared. Especially since he had once been a feared hunter of vampires. Cross had even been given that silly nickname that declared him just as fierce as the vampires he hunted if not more so. Still. Cross could not help but be afraid of the unknown even if he could protect himself. He often told his old friend, Yagari, that it was better to be afraid ahead of time and be alert than be afraid later and not be able to react in time. Yagari, of course, had scoffed at this and stated if you were alert all the time then you wouldn't have to be afraid. Period.

Cross shook his head at the memory, and continued to focus on the task at hand. He was sure he had heard something move. Cross tensed as he heard it again. It almost sounded like…

A tiny sneeze broke through the tense silence, and a flash of shiny silver in Coss's peripheral vision had him turn his head sharply. Cross dropped his bags of food and raised his arms in defense, only to find a small body curled up beside an old dumpster. All caution flew out the window as Cross rushed over to the tiny shivering person.

Cross approached and gently turned the child over in order to inspect for wounds. Cross's eyes widened when he finally took in the sight of pure silver hair and equally pale skin. He briefly wondered if this little boy was even human as he took in the boy's odd coloring. Cross was certain albinos did not have this silvery hair. Shaking his head, Cross continued his inspection to find no visible wounds on the child, and no fangs.

He had just removed his fingers from the boy's mouth to find strange lilac eyes staring at him in terror.

"Stranger danger!" The child screeched before bopping Cross on the head. Cross sat there in shock with his jaw dropped as the boy scurried out of his reach.

"Wait? Wha-?"

The child just stared at Cross for a moment before taking off. Cross watched the boy stumble nearly tripping over himself before quickly collecting himself again. Cross jolted into action as he watched the boy run off.

"Wait! I won't hurt you! I swear I was only trying to help you!" Cross shouted as he ran after the boy.

"NO! Ms. Mills said strangers bad! They take you away and eat your brains!"

Cross stumbled over his own feet trying to get over the laughter bubbling up. Seriously? Brains?

"I believe that is a zombie not a stranger!" Cross shouted back and nearly running the boy over when he stopped to contemplate this. The child looked back at Cross and tilted his head cutely to the side.

"What's a zombie?" The boy scrunched up his nose at the word.

Cross chuckled nervously. "Uh, it is just a pretend monster. Not real. I can assure you that strangers do not eat brains, and only the bad strangers take you away. I just wanted to help you, not take you away."

"I still don't think I'm supposed to talk to strangers." the boy huffed, still breathing heavily from his sprint.

Cross put a finger to his chin in thought. "Well, how about we introduce ourselves so that I'm not a stranger anymore?" Cross crouched in front of the boy. "I only want to make sure you are alright. You seem to be on the verge of getting sick. Though I'm not too surprised since you are out here by yourself without a jacket."

The child looked at Cross warily and Cross could practically see the wheels turning in his head. Finally, after much thought, the boy nodded his head.

"Alrighty then. Hello, I'm Kaien Cross."

"Hi, I'm Zero… Just Zero." The boy, Zero, stated with a small smile. Cross felt his heart skip a beat at that lonely little smile. Zero was just too cute.

"Well, Zero, how would you like to come with me to get some food? That way you can tell me why you are out here all alone."

Zero nodded a bit and followed Cross down the street while humming a tuneless song.

~{A Beautiful Line Break}~

Cross was happy that they had eventually found their way back to his car. He was also glad he had parked so close to a fast food place. Cross watched Zero eat with sad amusement. The poor child had to have been starving. Zero had eaten two burgers already, and was working on his third.

"So, how old are you, Zero?"

Zero stopped his munching and looked up at Cross. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before setting his half-eaten burger down. Cross watched as Zero wiped his hands on a napkin and then lifted his hands to his own face to begin counting fingers.

"One…..Two….Three…"

Cross watched as Zero's face lit up once he finished and held up 5 small fingers.

"Six!" Zero proclaimed happily. He looked so proud of himself that Cross couldn't help melting inside from the adorableness.

"Oh, wow! You are already a big guy, aren't you?!" Cross exclaimed. "But where are your parents? Surely, even a big boy such as yourself isn't supposed to be wandering the streets alone."

Zero's face turned sour.

"Ms. Mills says I have no parents. She said they left me at the orphanage to 'leech off their money'. I don't know what it means, but she always has a bad look when she says it so I think she is being mean. I didn't mind too much, but then the bad thing happened so I had to leave."

"What is the bad thing?" Cross asked, already upset at what this 'Ms. Mills' had been telling Zero.

Zero just looked sadly at Cross.

"You won't believe me." Zero stated before picking up his almost forgotten burger and nibbling on it some more.

Cross knew that look. Zero was not going to tell him, no matter how much he pried. He decided to change the subject.

"So, is your name really Zero? Or is it a nickname?" Cross asked, genuinely curious about the odd name.

"It's my name. Ms. Mills told me that it was sewn into the clothes I was wearing when I was left. The older kids say bad things about it though. They say it means I'm nothing."

Cross could see tears forming in those big lilac eyes. What on earth was going through these people's minds? They emotionally abused this innocent child. Cross reached over the table and patted the little boy's head.

"They were lying. Do you know what the word zero means?"

Zero shook his head, and Cross smiled.

"It means the beginning or a new beginning. You see, the number zero is very important. You can't start without it. You have to have zero before you have one. You, Zero, are a new beginning, and anyone who meets you is very lucky. I bet your parents loved you deeply to give you such a strong name. They probably only left because it was the only way to protect you."

Cross got up from his seat and moved to sit beside Zero. The poor boy was a crying mess. Zero clung onto Cross's coat for dear life as he sobbed from what Cross hoped was happiness.

"Th-thank you, Mr. Cross" Zero mumbled into Cross's coat. Cross smiled and patted the boy's head softly. Cross had to admit. He had fallen in love with this boy in the short time he has met him. Cross watched Zero curl up to him, and decides he can't leave the boy. Making his decision, Cross picked up the boy, walked over to his car and placed the boy inside. Making sure Zero's seatbelt was secured, Cross buckled himself in, and drove out of the parking lot. If Cross wanted to keep the boy, he was going to have to adopt him, and so Cross headed off to the only poor orphanage in town.

Zero sat in silence, watching buildings go by for a while before he started to recognize the area. Zero practically screamed in outrage when he figured out where they were headed.

"NO! NO! NOOO! Why are you doing this? We can't go there! I can't go back! The bad things are still there! No! Please! Please, no!" Zero shrieked as he began to shakily attempt to take off the seatbelt. Cross nearly had a heart attack, and attempted to calm Zero down.

"Zero! Stop! Listen to me! Everything is going to be okay! We are just-"

"No! No, it's not! You are a liar! Let me out! Please stop!" Zero sobbed in his panic, still trying to undo the seatbelt.

"Zero!" Cross shouted as Zero finally succeeded in taking off his seatbelt. Cross slowed down the car until it was stopped as quickly as he could without harming the unbuckled child. Thankfully, no one else was on this road, and when Cross looked around he found they were already close to the orphanage. Cross unbuckled himself, and twisted in his seat to look at Zero.

"Zero." Cross was shocked to find Zero had frozen with fear, staring wide eyed towards the front of the car behind Cross. Cross had a split second to register the terrified look before the window on the front of the car exploded inward, showering both Cross and Zero with broken glass.

Cross glanced out of the now broken window to find at least five level E's approaching the car. The one who shattered the glass lunged full swing at Cross. Cross braced himself as he was shoved against the side of the car door. The level E grinned madly at Cross, and Zero screamed. The level E was distracted long enough for Cross to kick the creature in the face and out of the car.

Cross, not wanting to waste a second, got back into his seat and slammed on the gas. The car jolted forward, running over at least two of the other level E's, before racing down the street.

Silence consumed the vehicle as Cross drove far enough away from the level E's. Cross glanced at his rear view mirror to look at Zero. The boy had a small scratch on his cheek, but seemed otherwise unharmed. Cross sighed with relief.

"Are you okay, Zero?"

Zero looked met Cross's eyes in the mirror for a second before looking away and refusing to meet Cross's eyes again.

"Was that the bad thing that you were talking about?"

Zero nodded his head slightly, but did not move otherwise. Cross was saddened by the fact, and he seriously doubted Zero would trust him for a long while now.

"I'm so sorry, Zero." Cross said guiltily. Zero didn't say anything, but seemed to tilt his head slightly in acknowledgement. It was the most Cross could ask for at this point. For now he would just concentrate on getting Zero to Cross Academy, and hopefully regain Zero's trust someday.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Quick update and a new scene! I hoped you guys liked it. I am really glad that you guys think I have improved in my first chapter! :D Now, hopefully, I can continue with it. I put some Zero cuteness in it. AND I apologize if how he acts and everything is off for his age. (It has been a long time since I have hung out with kids...)

Also, I LOVE YOU GUYS (Q_Q) 8 reviews for my first chapter! :D Not to mention 13 favs and 18 follows! It is you people who motivated me to do this early (Even though I really shouldn't have.) Big thanks to all of you, especially the reviewers!

My finals are this week so I will not be able to update right away still. BUT hopefully, at the beginning of next week I will be able to update again! After that I _should_ be able to update a lot quicker.

Reviews are loved and motivating :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Chapter 3

Aidou glared at the wall in front of his bed. Aidou was a (self-proclaimed) genius. He was able to understand all kinds of complex scientific or mathematical problems and solve them within minutes. Aidou prided himself on being the person always a step ahead of the others…But for the life of him he just didn't understand why Lord Kaname was so angry. Aidou huffed. All he had done was collected mementos of Lord Kaname's superior power displays. Each one of the destroyed items was precious which was why Aidou had collected them and had stored them in an unused room. When Lord Kaname found the room, though, he angrily ordered that Aidou take the priceless treasures and throw them out.

Aidou hugged his legs closer to himself. Aidou just didn't understand why Lord Kaname was so angry.

The door to the room opened as Kain entered their shared room. Kain rolled his eyes at the sight of his cousin huddled on his bed. He had warned Aidou numerous times before that Lord Kaname would not be impressed with his "collection". Heck, the "collection" creeped Kain out a bit. He could only imagine how Lord Kaname felt when he found a room filled to the brim with the items. And as much as Kain loved his cousin, there was no way in hell he was going to take the fall for or with Aidou. Kain didn't want Lord Kaname to even think Kain had any part in the "collection".

Kain almost felt bad for Aidou. _Almost_. Aidou completely worshipped Lord Kaname, so, for Aidou, knowing that Lord Kaname was upset with him was just devastating…even if it happened regularly with of all of the trouble Aidou usually gets himself and Kain into.

Kain watched the huddled form for a moment, trying to decide whether or not to comfort him. Before he could decide what to do, Aidou jolted up suddenly causing Kain to jump. Kain watched as a crazed grin stretched out onto his cousin's face. Kain groaned inwardly. That smile could only mean one thing. Trouble.

"Hanabusa, you have that look again. The one where you get us _both_ into trouble." Kain pointed out cautiously. Aidou turned to fully face Kain.

"I have the most brilliant idea in order to get back in Lord Kaname's favor!" Aidou exclaimed excitedly. Kain fell back onto his bed with his arm covering his face.

"You're trying to get us into trouble again, aren't you? Why can't you just let it be? Lord Kaname will surely get over it like he does with each of your blunders." Kain muttered. Aidou completely ignored Kain's insult.

"No, no, no. This is different. See, I believe Lord Kaname was just upset because all he saw was a room full of junk-"

"Which is exactly what it was."

"It was not! It was a room full of items that had been graced with Lord Kaname's precious powers. The items had special _meaning_. If I explain it to Lord Kaname, he will definitely understand and forgive me." Aidou stated triumphantly.

"Hanabusa, can you please just let this one go? Your plans never work out and always end up causing more trouble than before." Kain pleaded.

"But I'm completely serious this time! It should really work!"

"Then you can do this one all by yourself because I don't want any part of it. For all we know, Lord Kaname will end up thinking I had some part in helping you gather your precious items."

Aidou looked at Kain appalled. "Fine. I will! You will regret not helping me though!" Aidou shouted as he stomped off angrily.

Kain watched as his cousin left dramatically. He had a sinking feeling that he would regret letting Aidou continue on with his plan. But not for the reasons Aidou thinks.

~{A Beautiful Line Break}~

Kaname glanced at the clock on the headmaster's desk. It had been over an hour since the headmaster had noisily left to buy some food. Honestly, Kaname didn't mind the extra time of peace and quiet, but the headmaster was usually an annoyingly punctual man. Kaname briefly wondered if something had happened before he shook it off knowing that the man, as weird as he was, could take care of himself.

Kaname sighed as he relaxed into the chair some, deciding that it would be best to enjoy the quiet time to the fullest before someone decided to disturb him.

The moment of relaxing lasted for approximately one minute before loud footsteps began to approach the office. Kaname vaguely wondered who would be in such a hurry to see the headmaster, and he was almost surprised to find the headmaster himself bursting into the office.

Kaname stood up from his chair and moved toward Cross. "You're late." Kaname took a moment to look the headmaster over. Cross's hair and clothes were disheveled, and there were cuts marring his skin. Obviously, something had attacked Cross during his outing, and apparently he had brought back a souvenir. Kaname eyed the small struggling child held in Cross's arms.

"Ah, yes, well I had some trouble after I left the store. I ended up getting lost, but then I found this little guy!" Cross held up the still struggling child. "and I couldn't just leave him alone after we were attacked! So I brought him back with me."

Kaname gave Cross a questioning look, but Cross just shook his head. He wasn't about to talk about what had happened in front of the already upset child. Kaname slightly bowed his head in acknowledgment while the child, a boy if Kaname guessed correctly, squirmed his way out of Cross's grasp. Cross was just barely able to hang onto the boy so that he didn't fall onto the floor. As soon as Zero's feet hit the ground, he rushed to hide behind the desk.

Kaname's eyes followed Zero's small form before looking back at Cross. "You're not planning on keeping him are you?"

Cross fidgeted a bit and suddenly found the floor very interesting. Oh, had that stain always been there? Kaname's eyes narrowed.

"Kidnapping is a crime, Cross." Kaname crossed his arms and stared Cross down. Cross looked up at Kaname, clearly offended.

"I did NOT kidnap him! Why must you be so cruel to me? What have I ever done to deserve such accusations?!" Cross wailed dramatically. Crocodile tears poured from the headmaster's eyes. "He doesn't have a family, so I thought if I adopt him I can keep him safe." Cross ignored Kaname's look of disbelief and attempted to grab Zero from behind the desk. The child though simply wouldn't have it and started screaming with tears in his eyes.

Kaname sighed as Cross backed off, trying to calm the child. "What is his name?" Cross looked up at Kaname in surprise before a big goofy grin enveloped his face.

"His name is Zero." Kaname just stared at Cross.

"What a cruel name. Was he an abused child?" There was a moment of shocked silence from Zero and Cross before tears sprung from Zero's eyes. Cross glared at Kaname and smacked him.

"No! Zero is a wonderful name! It means a new beginning, baka!" Cross scolded. Kaname's eyes widened slightly with realization and looked towards the small boy.

"I apologize, Zero. That was very rude of me. I hadn't heard of a name like yours before, so the meaning was unclear to me. Please forgive me."

Zero looked up at the man and nodded slightly. Kaname slowly approached Zero and crouched down in front of him.

"You're bleeding." Kaname reached up and brushed a finger on a small cut on Zero's arm. Zero flinched slightly at the pain and frowned when he looked at it. Tears were begging to be released from his eyes at the sight of the bloody cut. Zero struggled not to let them fall, and instead focused on the man, Kaname, in front of him. Kaname looked into the child's eyes and reached his arms out in an offering to carry Zero.

After a moment of hesitation, Zero leaned forward and reached out with his own arms. Kaname picked Zero up gently and examined the cut more closely. It wasn't a serious wound but Kaname knew the smell of blood as sweet as the child's was bound to summon at least a few of the other vampires in the area. Kaname hiked Zero onto his hip so he could hold the child with one arm, and used his other to bring Zero's arm closer to his face. Kaname was grateful for the healing properties in his saliva as he licked the wound.

Zero watched amazed as the cut all but disappeared from his arm. The pain was gone and Zero couldn't help but hug Kaname.

"Thank you, Kana." Zero mumbled into Kaname's shirt. Kaname froze and stared at the boy in his arms. Cross melted at the sight and grabbed his secret camera that he kept on him for times like these, and began furiously snapping pictures. Kaname slowly took in the boy's appearance. He had noticed Zero's odd coloring when Cross had first entered the room with him, but up close Kaname could tell the previously thought white hair was actually a very soft silver. The boy's large eyes were a beautiful, unheard of, lilac, and his skin was milky pale. The boy was extremely exotic for a human, but the thing that astounded Kaname the most was how alike Zero was to his deceased little sister. They were not alike in appearance, but in actions and innocence.

Kaname's eyes softened as he looked at the small child. The look didn't go unnoticed by Cross who had gotten a brilliant idea after watching the two get along.

"Kaname, I have decided that Zero should stay with you." Kaname's head shot up and he glared at Cross.

"N-" Kaname started before being interrupted by the doors to the headmaster's office bursting open once more. Kaname felt his mood drop even more at the sight of Aidou who was gaping at Zero.

"Lord Kaname! What-? Why-...how?" Aidou stuttered at the sight of his lord holding a child. A _human_ of all things.

Kaname looked at Aidou and saw jealousy blooming on his face. Kaname inwardly smiled as he thought of an appropriate punishment for the ice-wielder.

"Ah, Aidou. Cross was just informing me of our new member to the Moon Dorms. Now, naturally, he can't participate in classes, but we thought it best if he stays with us since Cross is unable to look after him with all of his duties as headmaster. In fact, since most of my paperwork is finished for a while I will personally be looking after him, and I will ensure that _no one_ harms him. Please meet the headmaster's newly adopted son, Zero." Kaname informed a shocked Aidou with a smug look on his face.

Aidou was struggling to take in all of the information at once and was increasingly feeling jealous at the thought of how close and how much attention a dirty human child was going to be getting to Lord Kaname. Aidou nearly glared at the child and the headmaster. It was an insult for a pureblood to be made to look after such a lowly being.

Cross on the other hand was ecstatic that Kaname had immediately agreed to watch over Zero. And on top of that Kaname had told Aidou that Cross was Zero's adopted parent! Tears of joy flooded down his face as he jumped up and down excitedly.

"Zero-chan! You hear that? From now on you can call me Daddy!"

Kaname looked over at Cross. There were still things he needed to discuss with Cross.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

A/N: *hides behind Yagari*...uhmm hi *waves nervously*. I know its been a long time, but apparently I don't have as much free time this summer as I thought I was going to. So I can't promise when I am going to update next. (not to mention I lost my notes on what I had wanted to change in this story)

Also, regarding this story rewrite, it is going to have basically the same plot, but it is going to have brand new scenes(hopefully) and will be longer (most likely). I might end up changing a few things regarding the plot, but I don't know for sure because since I lost my notes I am making up changes as I go along to try and make it better.

I am so happy you guys are loving the new child version of Zero. I wanted to give him more personality than I did in the first version.

A HUGE thank you to my reviewers. You guys are awesome and I really love reading your reviews.

And I am so happy with how many people are following and have favorite this story. Thank you!

I would love it if you reviewed and told me what you think about the new story so far and this chapter. Thank you! :D


End file.
